Eyeless Jack
by Lili3sLov3r
Summary: Eyeless Jack wants to know why he is what he is and how he came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I do not own any of the characters of this story, just the story itself. If anyone does know, please feel free to inform me. Thank you!

Eyeless Jack looked up from washing his bloodied hands in the sink and caught his gaze in the mirror. Black was oozing out of his eyes, staining his cerulean mask one again. He sighed and turned to lock the bathroom door.  
Once that was done, Eyeless Jack removed his mask. He didn't dare look at the mirror again. He already knew how his pale (so pale) face looked. He already knew how his black, empty sockets took over his face, especially when the black substance he could not identify oozed out from them. It was, to him, a repulsive sight. He sighed once again and reached for a random towel. He let water pour over it and proceeded to wash the mask he rarely took off. It was the only barrier between him and the world surrounding him. It was the only hiding place he had left.  
He sighed a third time and began to use the other side of the towel to clean his face. It was always disconcerting to be able to wipe his eye sockets. He threw the towel in the trash bin, slipped his mask back on, and unlocked the door. He stepped out into the dark hallway and quickly made his way to his room, not wanting to meet anyone on his small journey.  
Eyeless Jack flopped down on his bed and began to trace the cracks in the ceiling. Somehow, he was still able to see. He was thankful for that small mercy. He jumped when he heard a thump from downstairs, but quickly settled back against the mattress. It was only the others causing trouble, per usual. He had no wish to go downstairs and be in the company of the others. He never really talked to Jeff, Ben, Sally, or anyone else living in Slender's large home. He never really talked at all. He was new to the household anyways. A household of murderers and monsters. It was interesting to say the least.  
Every single member had their own methods of taunting, stalking, killing, etc. They all seemed to enjoy it. Eyeless Jack still couldn't understand that. He still felt guilty after every life taken, after every organ devoured. He had a curious, insatiable desire for human organs, mainly the liver and kidneys. He had no clue about why these particular organs held this attractive sway over him. In fact, he didn't have much of a clue about anything related to himself. He just...was.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyeless Jack began to think over the little facts he knew about himself and his past.

He wasn't human, of that he had no doubt. He needed to eat human organs to avoid the piercing pain that spread throughout his body. He actually enjoyed the feeling when a bite of liver slithered down his throat, aided in its journey with a splash of sweet blood. The way in which his victims screamed never failed to send pleasant shivers down his spine. The way in which the life and soul dimmed in their eyes was a sight that he revisited in the darkest part of the nights to help him sleep (at least, he called it sleep). The squelching sounds that the insides of humans make when disturbed was nothing short of music to his ears. This, coupled with his appearance (including all the missing pieces) told him that he wasn't human. He wondered if he ever was human in the first place.

What little he knew of his past came from Slenderman and he too knew very little about Eyeless Jack.

According to Slenderman, a series of murders that resulted in the savage removal of certain organs had rocked the town of Riverside in the golden state of California. That had caused him to make his way over there to investigate, as he usually did in strange cases such as this. He had moved from forest to forest, shadow to shadow, following the moves of the unknown killer. It was an easy endeavor in the end. Eyeless Jack wasn't doing anything to hide or lessen his gory crimes. He would leave bloody trials behind him almost every time. It was pure luck that he was never caught before Slenderman found him wondering aimlessly through a park one night.

If what Slender said was true, he was a difficult target to subdue. He had run and attacked before Slender managed to render him unconscious with the butt of his own knife. Neither of them knew where the knife could have come from.

Afterwards, Slender and his shadowy appendages had taken his lax form to the house that Eyeless Jack now called home. He was out for a week, which worried Slender and Smiley, who seemed to like him instantly. That was all Slenderman knew, which meant that it was all Eyeless Jack knew.

The first real memory Eyeless Jack had was waking up to an unblinking face with a grin carved deep into it. It was a frightening sight that made him jump up and away from the grinning figure dressed in dark jeans, a white hoodie. He made to turn for the door and was met with a creature that seemed to be made up of bones held together with a thin layer of ashen skin. It had the vague appearance of a human, but it clearly was not. He had screamed then and tried to run in a different direction. His way was blocked by the rest of the house members in all their nightmarish glory. Luckily, Slenderman had come in and chased them all out before any real damage (besides the mental trauma) could be done.

He stared at Slender, wide-eyed and frightened as he sat down on the bed he had recently leaped out of. He made a rather frightening image. Eyeless Jack took little notice of the creature's pristine suit, pale complexion, and the slight extension of limbs that seemed to be made out of darkness itself. He could not tear his eyes away from what could only be Slender's face that wasn't a face at all. It gave off the idea of features, but that only made him more frightening to Eyeless Jack. Then, Slenderman had begun to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring into the darkness of his room, Eyeless Jack began to recall what Slenderman had told him the first night he was welcomed to his home.

He had told him, in a low, nearly hypnotizing voice about himself and the others who resided within.

Slenderman was a creature who embraced the shadows with relative ease and had near complete control of them. He had several long arms, sometimes invisible, that he could use to trap his prey. His prey mainly consisted of young children, but not at all limited to them. What he did with his prizes after they were caught Jack did not truly know. Nor did he want to. All Slender had said about that was how the souls were the key to his survival. The fleshy vessel itself? Scrumptious.

Most of the others living there were also quite dependent on humans as sustenance. Some murdered just for the sheer joy it gave them. Example: Jeff the Killer. He was, quite simply, mad. Eyeless Jack had asked why that was so, but Slender had told him, rather sharply, that the past of the others were theirs to share. He didn't ask him again.

During this discussion, Eyeless Jack remembered how easily he felt himself calm as he listened to Slenderman's mesmerizing voice.

Slenderman had begun to list the rules of the house, such as not heading outside in the day, to keep the carpets absent of blood and other rules. Eyeless Jack had stared at him in amazement, not quite understanding why he was being told any of this. He wasn't planning on staying near any of the monsters he had just seen. The very thought had terrified him and caused him to tremble. Slenderman had noticed and sighed, bowing his head.

Eyeless Jack choked out a humorless laugh as he thought of how Slenderman had broken the news to him. How he found out that he was a monster too.

Slender had gently guided him towards the mirror in his room (which he soon threw out) and settled him in a chair in front of it. God, he remembers how frightened he was. His blue mask did little to hide the rivers of black falling from his empty eye sockets. It did little to hide the stains of blood covering his sweater and hands. He was a monster.

Eyeless Jack got up from his bed and walked towards the curtained window and sighed. He bowed his head as he remembers himself crying, allowing more of the inky substance to drain from his eyes. Slenderman had put his hand on his shoulder gently and told him that he wasn't alone in this.

It didn't exactly make him feel better at the time.

He shook himself out of his musings and turned towards the door as he heard Smiley scratching and whining for him to come out and pay him some attention. Just as well. He was starting to fall into a dark mood and that was always difficult to pull him out of.

He walked towards the door and let Smile in, that infamous grin adorning his otherwise dog-like face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sally had just come back from a kill by the time Eyeless Jack decided to come downstairs the next day with Smile at his side. He sat on the sofa by Jane the Killer. He didn't know why she was here exactly, but he had the impression that she did not like Jeff in the least. He wanted to ask her why. In fact, he wanted to ask everyone why they were here and how any of this happened to them. But, he didn't. He didn't dare. He rarely ever talked and he strongly believed that questions such as these would be unwelcome.

Sally smiled sweetly at them all as she told her account of what had occurred that night. A merciless killing of a man had taken place, or so he gathered from her. The thrill of the kill colored her pale skin with a rosy tinge. She was a pretty little girl, or would have been had she not died. But now, her innocent exterior was tinged in darkness and death. Even her chestnut curls had splotches of blood on them. He shivered as he saw her jump in place while describing the pleas the man had made for his life. It just seemed so wrong on various levels.

The others, on the other hand, seemed pleased by her story. Jeff was smiling, but then again, he didn't have much of a choice in that matter. Slenderman was nodding his head as if in approval. Ben and most of the others were giggling, even though it sounded more like the shattering of glass. Even Rake, that human-like creature, seemed to be chuckling at her antics.

He didn't really belong here, did he?

Smiley nudged his hand and wagged his tail as Eyeless Jack began to pet him behind the ear. He was, admittedly, a good friend to him and he appreciated his company. He always made him feel less alone.

Sally turned towards him, waved, and continued with her story. He felt himself smile behind the mask. She reminded him so much of Anna.

_ Wait! Who's Anna?!_

Before he could pursue that thought any further, Slenderman had walked towards the middle of the leaving room, demanding attention. Eyeless Jack tuned in to pay attention and promptly forgot all about a little girl named Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

Slenderman was deciding whose turn it was to go out on a hunt. He did so every day so that there was less of a risk of any of them getting caught. He even spaced out the days that hunts would take place to lull people back into security, into ignorance. It was a smart system and they all followed it for fear of repercussions. Eyeless Jack and Sally had already had a turn this week so they were definitely out. Eyeless Jack could feel the hunger rearing its nasty head within him, but he could pound it down for a month if he had to.

_But where's the fun in that?_

He brutally squashed the dark voice that loved to run through his head. It always caught him unawares. It never failed to both frighten and excite him. He wondered if any of the others had voices in their heads to keep them company.

He mentally shook himself and risked taking a look at the others crowding around in the spacious living room. They all had eager, hopeful looks on their faces. It was a Christmas moment in the House of Slender.

Slenderman looked into his thick leather notebook that he referred back to when making decisions. Eyeless Jack assumed that he took notes of everyone's adventures. His hands itched to hold that notebook one day. On that day he would surely, truly die if Slenderman had any say.

The sudden moans of displeasure and one shout of joy caught his attention. It looked like Jeff was about to have his turn. He turned and gave everyone his trademark smile, gloating. Gloating, that is until Slenderman said that he had to wait one week to exact his kill. Jeff groaned and hid away the knife he had taken out in celebration. He sat back down in a huff and muttered something dark under his breath. Laughing Jack, who was sitting next to him, cackled at whatever was said. Slenderman closed the notebook and walked out of the room silently. Meeting adjourned.

Eyeless Jack felt Jane slide off the couch, anger radiating from her tense figure. She stalked towards Jeff pulling a long, wicked knife from the waistband of her jeans. She slammed it into the couch, right by his head. He yelped a bit in surprise, but quickly recovered. He began to taunt her, knowing full well that she couldn't harm him. It was against the rules. But, Eyeless Jack knew she would do it someday, rules or no. She absolutely loathed him. Eyeless Jack watched as the hand holding the knife twitched as Jeff made a particularly cruel remark about her. She was definitely going to kill him.

The others, used to such interactions, quickly grew bored and began to look for activities to pass the time. There was so much time and so little to do.

Eyeless Jack had found out, rather quickly, that sleep wasn't an option for him. He couldn't fall asleep as most of the others could do. Instead he had to spend countless nights awake in the darkness of his room. Sometimes he would read or draw to pass the time. He even went to talk to Slender on occasion just to have some company. But mostly, he spent the hours staring into the nothingness of his room. Sometimes he could do so without any thoughts or voices intruding his mind. Those were the good nights. Some nights he had to deal with the hunger that plagued him, sending spikes of pain throughout his frame. Some nights he had to deal with the voice inside of his mind, encouraging him to kill, to lose control. He always found himself wanting to do just that.

The other nights were so much worse. Flashes of pictures and sounds would run through his mind as he scrambled to make sense out of them. He wanted to say they were memories, but he wasn't sure. He always saw the image of a little girl, around Sally's age, with huge chocolate eyes and golden hair strapped down to a cold, metal table. He would hear a high scream over and over and over again on many occasions. Sometimes he could hear his own voice begging for someone to stop. It seemed they never did. What was worse was the image of a cruel, sickly sweet smile adorning a blurred visage. It never failed to reduce him to tears, which would cause him to clean his mask and sockets again.

That's why he found himself still in the living room while the others had gone off to sleep or had left the house to stalk around. He couldn't sleep.

The voice was quite. There were no flashes. He stared into nothing as he waited for dawn. The clock in the living room ticked away the seconds, the minutes, and the hours.

Still, Eyeless Jack remained curled up on the couch, staring into nothing, a black substance oozing down his mask.


	6. Chapter 6

A month had gone by with little excitement for Eyeless Jack and his companions. They spent their days reading, watching movies, or whatever else they could think of to fight off boredom. Then, of course, there was the murdering, slashing, and eating that went on by Slenderman's schedule. Eyeless Jack had gotten used to hearing the experiences of the others when they returned from their respective crimes. Some were more enthusiastic than others, which never failed to both amuse and frighten Eyeless Jack.

He was in the middle of reading a novel when Slenderman called everyone to the living room. Someone was about to become very happy tonight.

Eyeless Jack slunk in and sat by the door since all the available seating was taken. He hoped it wouldn't be him tonight. He could push down the hunger and the rage that came with it for a few more nights. He just didn't want to go and end another life.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if he wouldn't spend another night in the relative safety of his room.

Slenderman turned his head toward him slowly. That never failed to frighten him. He inclined his head solemnly. He knew how much Eyeless Jack hated his hunts. But he also knew how bad the hunger became.

Eyeless Jack bowed his head and tried to fight the glee that seemed to be coursing through him.

_This ought to be so much fun._

He hated that little voice in his head. He was also very afraid of it. Afraid that it could actually be his own.

Slenderman made the announcement verbally to the rest and went back to wherever he liked to spend his time. Eyeless Jack assumed that meant the dense woods behind the house. It would be fitting.

Eyeless Jack sighed and got up slowly from his sitting position. He knew what house that he would be going to. Slenderman to made sure that each had a house or city to strike in so that no fighting would take place between them. Eyeless Jack wondered how long Slenderman had done this to be so methodical in even the smallest details. It was a thought he put away to pursue further another time. Now, he had to prepare himself for his big night.

He ignored the envious glares he received from some of his companions as he made his way out of the living room. He climbed the stairs slowly, unwilling to hold the knife he used so often in his exploits. He didn't want to feel the pleasant little shiver that crawled up his spine every time he so much as looked at his weapon of choice.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a tugging on the sleeve of his forest green hoodie. He looked down, thinking it was Smiley tagging along as he usually did. He was surprised to Sally looking up at him, pale eyes seeing to pierce through his mask. He fidgeted nervously under her unrelenting gaze and gently tugged his arm away from her. He continued his journey towards his room accompanied by the sound of small footsteps following him. Sally followed him into his room and watched him prepare for the night.

She jumped easily onto his bed and began to swing her legs while humming a soft tune under her breath. He stared at her for a minute before pulling out a black hoodie from his closet. He stepped into it and quickly changed. He stepped out only to jump back when he saw Sally standing right in front of him. She laughed and stepped away to let him out. He stood motionless for a moment recovering and followed her to the bed. He sat down next to her and waited for her to either say something or stab him. Either was pretty likely at the moment.

"You don't seem to like it here very much," she said in a sweet voice. It was rather frightening. He coughed but didn't answer her. Hopefully she would go away soon.

She didn't.

She kept asking questions that Eyeless Jack just didn't know how to answer. He mostly responded to her inquiries with sighs and awkward coughs. She either didn't realize he wanted her gone or she was torturing him deliberately. The latter seemed all to likely.

_God, and I thought Anna was annoying._

Again that thought flitted through his mind and disappeared before he could fully grasp it. This time, though, the name stayed with him. Anna.

"Do you hate us?" Sally abruptly asked him.

She looked at him with wide eyes and he was reminded that she was still a little girl on the inside. Shoving aside the murder, blood, and wicked smile that sometimes adorned her face, she was a child that was want for love. A terribly frightening child, but a child nonetheless.

"No," he managed to choke out with a raspy voice before turning away from her open face. Monsters shouldn't have such innocent guises.

He politely asked her to leave and managed to lock the door when she stepped over the threshold reluctantly. He sighed and wondered what brought that about. He had barely talked to anyone here and they rarely ever acknowledged him. Ah, well. There were more pressing matters at hand.

He got down on his knees by the bed and searched for a wooden box. He pulled it out once his hand found it and looked at it for a moment or two. He reluctantly lifted the lid and stared down at the gleaming blade inside.


	7. Chapter 7

A WARNING: I believe that this part tends to be graphic, and since I'm paranoid, I feel I should warn whoever reads this about the presence of blood and violence.

Staring through the dark windows of the two-story house in front of him, Eyeless Jack felt dreadful anticipation coursing its way through him. This was the home of his victim to be. Slender had given him the house assignment earlier that evening with all the victim's information displayed in Slenderman's spidery handwriting.

He looked over the information once again. Thomas Clausewitz was a middle-aged insurance agent.

_In some ways, this is a mercy kill…_

Eyeless Jack grimaced and continued down the information. He had a slightly younger wife, May, who spent her days teaching young children coming into the fourth grade. Together, the Clausewitzs had a boy who was just reaching his toddler years. The wife was also four months pregnant. Eyeless Jack hated when he was assigned victims that had families who loved and depended on them. He had earlier tried to detach himself from the situation, but that was swiftly crushed by the photograph that was attached to the paper provided. Slenderman had taken to giving them photographs after Ben had accidently killed the wrong person a few weeks back. Ben wasn't particularly sorry for the victim, but Slenderman had been seething for nearly a week after. Shadows had encompassed the entire house and all were wary of nearing them or Slender.

The photo showed Thomas and May were gazing at each other instead of at the person who had been holding the camera. They still looked very much in love, but then again they had been married for only six years. Their son, Gabriel, was smiling widely at the camera, dirt smudging his left cheek. May had one hand on his head while the other seemed to be gently caressing the small bump that was her belly. They looked so happy.

_And I'm going to be the one to destroy them…all of it._

_ It's going to be such fun!_

No. No it wouldn't but he didn't have time to argue with the voice in his head (_himself_?). It would be morning soon and May Clausewitz would be back from visiting her mother before Gabriel woke up for breakfast.

He silently slid the window open and took a deep breath. He pushed aside all reservations and guilt.

He was hungry. He had no choice.

He slid in and tried to be quiet as his feet touched the (_thankfully_) carpeted floor of the hallway. Reaching the room where Thomas slept, Eyeless Jack looked at the door directly across. He would have to make this quick if he wanted to ensure that Gabriel didn't wake up to any noises (_screams_). He turned the doorknob slowly and slipped into the darkness of the room. Waiting for his eyes to adjust, Eyeless Jack tried to calm himself. He took some comfort from the weight of the blade in his hand, not even taking the time to wonder how that could be. He decided to slit the man's throat, for the sake of time, quiet, and mercy. It wasn't what he usually did, but he already felt terrible enough.

He blinked once, twice, and then made his way towards Thomas Clausewitz. Husband, father, and insurance agent. He stared down at him, as he usually did, and waited for his victim to wake up. They always woke up, as if sensing his presence, the danger, their doom. As he was thinking this, he saw Thomas stir in his sleep.

A few moments after, Thomas opened his eyes to see a blue mask with streaks of black dripping down from the eyes.

Eyeless Jack raised his left hand, the one holding the knife, and made to slice the man's throat in one swift movement.

But, it didn't quite happen the way in which he wanted it to.

Instead of a quick slice to the throat, Eyeless Jack stabbed Thomas Clausewitz deep into the side of his throat. It was so deep that he almost took the head off the body.

Eyeless Jack stepped back in shock and made a movement as if to help the man who was now choking on his own blood, making gurgling noises every now and then. He laughed at his own pathetic actions and instead forced himself to watch the man struggle to understand why this was happening. He saw Thomas's eyes flick towards the door…

_Towards his son._

At that moment, Eyeless Jack hated himself more than ever before.

Despite his self-disgust, Eyeless Jack let his hunger slowly take over. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted this entire night to end! He finally, finally, managed to detach himself from this. He finally just let himself be taken over by what he was.

Eyeless Jack approached the dying man, taking pleasure in the fear and pain in the man's eyes. He looked right at him as he plunged his knife into the man over and over again, taking care not to damage the kidneys and liver he craved so much. He made quick work of pulling out the man's intestines, bringing them up for Thomas to see. He laughed at his horror.

He cocked his head and brought his face close to Thomas's. He just loved seeing the life leave the eyes of a person. It never failed to bring him immense joy. He smiled behind his mask as Thomas fell back against the blue covers of his bed, now sporting stains of near black.

Now came the fun part.

Eyeless Jack pulled out his intestines, feeling the slickness of blood and other bodily fluids on his hands. He pushed aside the appendix, the stomach, and anything else that got in his way of his real prize. He gave a small shout of joy as he finally laid eyes on a kidney. He yanked it out and brought it close to his face. He sniffed it, shuddering when the sweet smell of blood reached his nostrils. Eyeless Jack lifted up his mask, sharp teeth in full display as he smiled.

He took a giant bite of kidney and moaned as the taste hit his tongue. This was the ambrosia of the gods. Eyeless Jack knew no better taste then this. But his hunger was far from satisfied. He pulled out the remaining kidney and liver and caressed them in his hands.

He sat on the bed next to the warm corpse and proceeded to taste and savor his meal. He glanced at the corpse every now and then and smiled. He loved the sound his prizes made as he played with them in his hands as he chewed on a piece. He loved the smell, the taste, the look, everything!

Eyeless Jack looked at the throat of the corpse, contemplating blood and its properties. Blood was life. Blood was beautiful. The spatters it made on the sheets, the walls was nothing less than art. He could have stayed there forever if not for the approach of morning. In a few hours, the wife would be back. He had to leave. He wanted so badly to make a small visit to this corpse's son. Dessert was called for after such a lovely night. But, he feared the consequences of those types of actions.

Reluctantly, Eyeless Jack left the room and closed the door behind him. He resisted the urge to run his bloody hands across the white walls of the hallway. He made his way to the window he entered through and slipped out. Slowly, he walked away from his adventure. A smile firmly in place behind the stained mask he put back on before he left.

Later that morning, Eyeless Jack found himself avoiding the mirror in the bathroom at Slenderman's home. He furiously scrubbed his hands clean of the blood that stained them. He didn't want to contemplate on what happened. He didn't enjoy it.

_I hated every last moment._

_ But, did you really?_

He grabbed the sink in a white-knuckled grip and tried to control his shuddering breaths. The guilt wouldn't leave him. It never left. He slumped down against the bathroom wall and rested his head on his knees.

He really was a monster.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eyeless Jack looked up from his position on the cold tiles when he heard a soft knock at the door. He blinked and judged that it was well into the day if the light coming from under the door was any indication. He reluctantly uncurled and stood, taking care to avoid the mirror. The knock came again. He slipped on his mask automatically and unlocked the door.

The sight of a soft, chestnut teddy bear greeted him once he stepped out of the room. Sally giggled as he took a slight step back. He had heard some dark mutterings surrounding that bear and was therefore wary of it. It looked at him with dark, glassy eyes. He gently pushed down on it to look at Sally instead. She grinned up at him innocently. It still managed to send some minute shivers down his spine.

"Well, you can't stay here all day, silly," she began, "come downstairs with us!"

He sighed heavily, which caused her to glare at him. He decided that some company wouldn't be so terrible after all.

Eyeless Jack followed her downstairs as slowly as possible. He didn't want anyone to ask him for the details of his night out. He never gave real answers and always walked out awkwardly after a few words. He felt like a teenager all over again.

_Felt? Hmmm._

He followed Sally and ended up sitting on the floor beside her while avoiding her bear as much as possible. She really wanted him to hug it. He feared what would occur.

He noticed the silence a few minutes later and then he noticed the stares a moment after. He was about to comment, quietly, when Smiley came up to lick his face as he usually did. He was surprised to hear Smiley whine and looked down at him. Smile was desperately trying to get a black substance off of his tongue.

He had forgotten to wash his mask. He glared at the floor and tried to ignore the questioning gazes of some of his companions. Only few had seen the twin trails of darkness staining his mask. He tried to get up, but was thwarted easily by Laughing Jack who just giggled horribly when Eyeless Jack squirmed.

"What is that?" asked Ben, pointing at his mask.

Eyeless Jack tried to escape once again, but this time Sally stopped him with a smack to his arm. He swallowed and tried to come up with some form of response, preferably a lie. He struggled and Ben asked again, irritation coloring his high voice.

"I…well…I don't know," he said quietly.

Many looked at him in disbelief as if doubting his words. He tried again.

"I really don't know! I mean…I don't know much of anything about what this is and why I am what I am," he assured honestly.

He looked around and saw some disbelief on some faces, but on some he saw confusion, anger and even pity. He supposed he really was pitiful in some ways. He got up quickly, shaking off Sally's hand. Damn her. Damn her bear. Damn everyone hear.

_Damn me._

_ You're already damned. _

Lovely. With that thought, he practically ran out of the living room and up the stairs. He slammed his door, which he felt a tad bit silly about. He ripped off his mask and was about to throw it across the room.

He lowered his arm and cradled the mask instead. It was the only thing he really had. It was a part of him he could not exist without. It helped him hide his face from the ones in this house. It hid what he was from all of his victims. It was a barrier between skin and blood. He really was damned. Why?

_ What did I do?!_

And for once, the voice inside his head (_his voice?)_ remained utterly silent.


End file.
